Hinata on the wall
by La vagabonde
Summary: Une journée grise du mois d'avril ntre le mur d'enceinte du lycée Konoha se tient adossée une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, une cigarette à la bouche. Dans son monde de musique elle ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend...


Une journée grise du mois d'avril le mur d'enceinte du lycée Konoha se tient adossée une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année. Malgré sa petite taille et son air fluet elle semble plus âgée : ses yeux d'une blancheur peu commune sont soulignés d'une manière antithétique par un long trait de liner délimitant le fard noir couvrant ses paupières. Ses cheveux d'un noir tirant vers le bleu sont attachés en une longue et haute queue de cheval dont la frange épaisse et droite couvre entièrement le front de la jeune fille ne laissant à peine entrevoir ses fins sourcils. Un blouson de cuir noir la protège du vent encore frais à cette époque de l'année. Les gens la regardent étrangement avec son blouson, son jean skinny à l'américaine, ses escarpins noirs et sa cigarette à la bouche les yeux dans le vague. C'est sûr elle n'est pas du tout comme ces japonaises acceptant avec zèle le poids des traditions, malgré l'américanisation de l'île et le progrès considérable dans l'évolution des mœurs, les japonaises restaient bien souvent des épouses soumises. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par la voix rauque de son ami de toujours Kiba Inuzuka :  
- Eh Hyûga ! t'as oublié ton sac !  
Il lui déposa à ses pieds et la regarda du haut de sa taille de basketteur. Vu d'ici elle paraissait fragile et Kiba Inuzuka ne rêvait à ce moment là qu'une seule chose : se l'approprier pour la protéger. Seulement, malgré une certaine timidité, elle n'était pas de celles qu'on protège, plus maintenant en tout cas. L'enfant faible et craintive avait laissé place à une adolescente déterminée et rebelle, et ça même s'il le respectait, il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de lui.  
- Tu pourrais me dire un truc quand même ! Je sais pas moi, n'importe quoi ! Bonjour, au revoir, merci, merde quoi !  
- Salut…  
Il la toisa et regarda ses grands yeux aux iris d'un blanc tirant sur le lavande et affirma d'une voix amère :  
- T'es encore défoncée hein ?

- Pff… Allez on y va.

Il la prit par le bras et se dirigea vers le skate park qui se désertait au fur et à mesure que le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel. Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille et il lui tendit une housse noire dans un geste empreint de nonchalance :  
- J'suis partie te la récupérer, tu l'avais oublié à l'école de musique.  
Elle regarda la housse puis Kiba d'un regard absent. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle se souvint dans quelles circonstances elle avait oublié son précieux instrument.

_Flash-back  
Ecole de musique de Konoha  
- Au suivant ! Hinata Hyûga !  
A l'entente de son nom elle écrasa son mégot sur le mur avant de jeter un regard courroucé aux garçons assis dans le couloir qui chuchotaient entre eux « Vous avez vu la petite Hyûga, elle veut se la jouer à la Joan Jett hein ? Son père devrait la boucler dans un lycée privé, il en a les moyens ! Quelle traînée ! En plus c'est une « gouinasse » il paraît ! Le voisin d'un pote de mon cousin l'a vu en train de galocher Tayuya sa sœur ». Elle essaya de faire abstraction de toute ces remarques désobligeante et rentra dans la salle ou l'attendait un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux marrons attachés en ananas. Il tenait une guitare sèche à la main :  
- Asseyez-vous. Lui dit-il sèchement  
Elle s'assit docilement sur la chaise qui faisait face au professeur. Il lui tendit un médiator et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait déjà le sien :  
- Vous avez quoi en ampli ? Lui demanda t-elle  
- En ampli ? Non, non… On va rester en acoustique pour le moment .Ok ? Bon on va jouer…  
- On peut pas jouer Chuck Berry ? Bob Dylan ?  
-Non, non… On va rester sur l'accord de sol pour l'instant, puis on verra celui de ré.  
Le professeur commença à jouer un morceau très simple et vexée d'être prise pour une stupide débutante, elle joua avec rapidité le reste de la chanson tout en la chantant en accentuant son air blasé.  
-Vous connaissez ? Demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil  
- Old smocky. C'est carrément débile ce truc ! On pourrait pas jouer… Anarchy in UK ? Je suis sûre que vous la connaissez !  
- Là n'est pas la question ! Une fille ne joue pas de guitare électrique !  
- Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un vieux con !  
Et elle était partie en claquant la porte laissant par ailleurs sa guitare, ses petits talons claquant le carrelage du couloir._

Elle sortit la guitare de sa housse et le médiator entre les doigts elle gratta le début d' «Anarchy in UK » pendant que Kiba roulait un joint en chantant avec elle. Elle s'arrêta à peine pour prendre une bouffée qui la maintînt dans un état euphorique. Elle s'arrêta afin de pouvoir reprendre une latte mais Kiba lui fit signe de s'arrêter :  
- T'as assez fumé pour aujourd'hui je crois, ton père est tolérant mais s'il te voit dans cet état il risque de l'être bien moins.  
- Il en a rien à foutre de ma gueule.  
- Arrête ! Rien n'est assez beau pour sa fille aînée ! Tu as tout ce que tu veux, il te laisse une liberté que les autres pères ne permettent pas à leurs filles la plupart du temps.  
- ma mère était américaine, et on a vécu longtemps là-bas, c'est différent, j'ai été élevée à l'heure de New York, et c'est normal que ce qui en résulte soit différent.  
Kiba ébouriffa la frange de son amie puis prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- T'es vraiment nul » Dit-elle en reprenant le joint dans les mains un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
